


За ширмой

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), Raella



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella
Summary: Если вы привыкли к адреналину, а никакой войны в ближайшее время не предвидится, острые ощущения можно найти даже во время примерки нового наряда.
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	За ширмой

— Ну, как тебе? — Гринблад вышла, наконец, из-за ширмы, где провела последние полчаса.

Финальные стежки на платье, пошитом специально к завтрашнему приему в честь визита предстоятеля Октавиана, портниха делала прямо на ней. 

— Ух, — только и смог сказать Курт. Он нервно сглотнул и покосился на портниху. — Э-э... Тебе идет синий цвет. Но вот декольте... Не слишком ли глубокое?

Гринблад легкомысленно пожала плечами, и от этого ее грудь, прикрытая крайне скудным количеством ткани, слегка качнулась. «Завораживающее зрелище», — подумал Курт. Уж он-то точно не мог оторвать от него взгляда. Гринблад, заметив это, коварно усмехнулась и разгладила несуществующие складки на атласном лифе. Портниха сделала ей книксен и поспешно вышла из комнаты. Видимо, почувствовала растущее в воздухе напряжение. Курт выбрался из кресла, где он с книгой в руках ожидал окончания примерки, и обошел Гринблад, чувствуя себя хищником, который принюхивается к добыче.

— Определенно, слишком глубокое, — заключил он обвиняюще.

— Так нравится тебе или нет? — голос Гринблад звучал с вызовом.

— Мне нравится, — Курт встал за ее плечом, полюбовался видом еще и с этого ракурса, а потом неторопливо провел пальцем от забранных в высокий затейливый узел волос до основания шеи. — И я уверен, что понравится не только мне. Ты точно хочешь, чтобы на приеме произошло убийство? Я не позволю, чтобы кто-то пялился на твою грудь.

— Брось. Я не сомневаюсь в твоей выдержке, — промурлыкала она, томно выгибая спину. — К тому же ты будешь слишком занят разговорами. С Октавианом приедет новый телемский майор — Саймон, да?

— Я и двух слов не свяжу, если перед моими глазами постоянно будет... это. — Курт по-хозяйски положил ладони на ее грудь и крепко прижал к себе. — Нет уж, сладкое превосходительство, когда я вижу такое, разговор может быть только об одном. 

Гринблад намекающе потерлась о него ягодицами.

— А мы и поговорим, — с придыханием пообещала она. — Как обычно найдем минутку и сбежим в какой-нибудь альков. Тебя же это заводит.

— Еще как. — От горьковато-сладкого аромата ее духов, смешанного с запахом ее кожи, у Курта снова начала кружиться голова. Он принялся целовать Гринблад в шею, одной рукой лаская сквозь ткань грудь, а другой нашаривая шнуровку корсажа. — Когда-нибудь нас с тобой все-таки застукают.

— О, а ты уверен, что этого еще не произошло? — Гринблад завела руку назад и игриво сжала твердую выпуклость в его штанах.

Он шумно выдохнул, щекоча теплым воздухом ее затылок, и начал расшнуровывать корсаж проворнее, действуя уже обеими руками:

— Абсолютно. Я всегда слежу за обстановкой. Даже когда ты проделываешь со мной самые возмутительные вещи.

— О, ты имеешь в виду тот раз, когда я массировала твой член своим жемчужным ожерельем? — уточнила она невинно, поглаживая стремительно набухающую плоть. — Или когда я взяла с собой шелковый шарф? Мне показалось, ты был доволен.

Курт тихо зарычал, слегка прихватил зубами ее кожу и приспустил платье с плеч. Но тут в дверь вежливо постучали.

— Войдите, — отозвалась Гринблад, стремительно поворачиваясь к двери лицом, но так, чтобы Курт заслонил ее от входящего.

— Ужин, ваша светлость! — почтительно возвестила камеристка.

— Оставьте здесь, — приказала она, выглядывая из-за плеча Курта и снова незаметно кладя руку ему между ног. 

Служанка поклонилась и вышла.

— Ах ты, паршивка, — прошептал Курт, запустил ладонь в расшнурованный корсаж и смял в горсти ее грудь. 

Желание снова победило осторожность, и он, решившись, втолкнул Гринблад за ширму, поднял ее руки вверх и прижал их к книжному шкафу. Гринблад тихо пискнула, но Курт взглянул в ее расширившиеся зрачки и понял, что это от неожиданности, а не от негодования. И продолжил покрывать поцелуями ее шею и плечи. Ненадолго отпустил руки, стянул платье до талии, приник губами к обнаженной груди, легко покусывая соски и дразня их языком. Гринблад лишь часто дышала и жадно подавалась навстречу его прикосновениям.

Дверь снова открылась, в комнате засуетилась прислуга, шелестя скатертями и салфетками, звякая тарелками и приборами. Курт одной ладонью продолжил удерживать наверху руки Гринблад, а другой залез под юбки и начал освобождать ее от белья.

— Какое именно вино вы бы предпочли, ваша светлость? — все так же услужливо поинтересовалась камеристка.

— Пятилетнюю «Лозу Аль-Сада». — Голос Гринблад почти не дрогнул, когда Курт справился с панталончиками, и его палец скользнул внутрь нее. — Охлажденную.

Указательный палец Курта заскользил взад и вперед, щекоча шелковую влажность у нее внутри, подушечка большого нежно надавила на клитор. Гринблад задышала чаще и громче, и ее голос все-таки сорвался на ответе о десерте, когда он прижался к ней и потерся невыносимо напрягшимся членом о ее бедро.

— Оу, — вырвалось у нее. — Мороженое с миндальной крошкой. И что-нибудь со взбитым кремом. Ох-х. Все равно, что. Главное, чтобы крема было побольше. Спасибо, м-м, Марта, это все.

От этого тихого, но полного внутренней дрожи «м-м» у самого Курта едва не потемнело в глазах. Курт погрузил в Гринблад еще один палец, оба задвигались кругами, проникая все глубже, снова и снова надавливая на местечко на внутренней стенке, где, как он знал, ей было особенно приятно. Влажные звуки, извлекаемые его пальцами, раздавались все громче и все бесстыднее. Их почти заглушала суета слуг, но он-то слышал все просто отлично и уже сам кусал губы, чтобы не выдать себя каким-нибудь похотливым возгласом.

— Курт, — прошептала Гринблад очень тихо и от этого еще более интимно. — Возьми меня сзади.

Он отпустил ее руки, быстро расстегнул пуговицы на своих штанах, а потом ухватил Гринблад за бедра и развернул к себе спиной.

— Не помни платье. И не запачкай, — снова прошептала она. — Мне в нем завтра принимать гостей.

Курт фыркнул и легонько шлепнул ее по заду.

— Да уж знаю, — пробормотал он, натягивая юбку почти ей на голову. Но аккуратно, чтобы не растрепать прическу.

Им постоянно приходилось проявлять осторожность и аккуратность, пока они скрывали свою связь от двора Серены. А потом, когда Гринблад каким-то чудом уговорила дядю благословить их брак, эти рискованные свидания стали их любимой частью их любовных игр.

Курт огладил ее ягодицы и прижался к ним твердым, как камень, членом, не спеша входить. Его руки снова обхватили ее груди, помяли их, дразня соски. Гринблад оперлась о стену, двинула бедрами, поторапливая, и он нарочито медленно в нее погрузился, дрожа от возбуждения и удовольствия, едва сдерживая страсть. Потом так же медленно вышел и остался снаружи, размазывая головкой влагу по ее складкам и задевая ею клитор.

Ее пальцы нащупали его ствол, обхватили плотным кольцом и задвигались, сорвав с его губ приглушенный стон. Дразниться тут умел не только он. Насытившись этой игрой, Курт вновь толкнулся внутрь, до самого упора. И теперь задвигался размеренно и сильно, стараясь все же не соприкасаться с ее влажными от пота и смазки бедрами, чтобы не издавать весьма возбуждающие, но совершенно неуместные сейчас шлепки. Рука Курта легла на клитор и задвигалась в одном ритме с его телом. Дыхание Гринблад сделалось частым и поверхностным, она прикусила свой палец, застонала тихо и хрипло, подаваясь навстречу его толчкам, каждая клеточка ее тела напряглась. А потом Курт ощутил, как по ней пробежала дрожь, и ее мышцы расслабились. Он ускорил темп, гонясь теперь только за собственным наслаждением. И разрядка не заставила себя ждать.

Курт задержал дыхание. Ему часто приходилось терпеть боль, не выдавать удовольствие было намного легче. Он на мгновение прижался к спине Гринблад, а потом достал из отворота манжета платок, быстро вытер им свое семя и ее влагу и бросил его на пол. 

— Они ушли? — прошептала Гринблад, обернувшись и крепко его поцеловав.

— Ушли. Но скоро вернутся.

Курт привел в порядок свою одежду и помог Гринблад надеть и зашнуровать платье. Критически ее оглядел, а потом поправил все-таки выбившуюся из прически прядь волос и притянул к себе, обнимая уже не страстно, а нежно.

— Но декольте все равно слишком вызывающее, — сказал он строго.

— Хорошо, — кивнула та с наигранной покладистостью и ласково провела рукой по его щеке. — Надену под него сорочку с кружевами.

Курт представил, как будет выглядеть ее грудь в обрамлении кружева, и едва снова не зарычал — это будет еще более провокационно.

— Никаких кружев! Возьми лучше большой веер. Только не забывай им прикрываться. 

— Как скажешь, дорогой муж, — ее улыбка стала лукавой.

Это слово все еще звучало для него как какое-то волшебное заклинание. Курт опять ее обнял, вдохнул ее запах. Провел носом по бархатистости метки. 

— Идем ужинать, — ласково потянула Гринблад его за руку.

— Конечно, — он пошел за ней, а потом спросил с недоумением: — Гринблад, ты же не ешь на ночь взбитые сливки. Зачем ты их заказала?

Она скромно потупила взгляд.

— Это не для еды. Но тебе понравится, обещаю.


End file.
